Invasion!!!
For the final season often referred to as Venturian Battle: Invasion, see Season Seven. 'Invasion!!! '''is an episode of Venturian Battle in celebration of Thanksgiving. Synopsis Robert Jacob plans a feast to negotiate with other celebrities in Flakerot. Robert goes into the woods and looks for what they should have as a meal. Robert eventually finds a hei, but realizing he is holding a Hatchet. Robert gives chases, and eventually squashes it by jumping on it's head. Terrence also hunts for meat, but eventually gives up. On his way back, Terrence also gets some pumpkins for decoration and as part of the pie. Tyler goes to a bog, and nearly ralphs from the scent, but keeps his lunch in and finds some Reeds, including sugarcane. Athansios goes chasing after a bunch of Hei, until cornering one who lays an egg. The other four find some potatoes, and they serve their meal. Robert invites all nine of the other celebrities in, and serves them some slices of Hei. They start a conversation of cynicism versus optimism, and wonder how the Jacobs would fit. Scottie replies "Two parts cynicism, one part optimism, and one part neutral". As Prisco munches on a drumstick, he says that an alliance with all of them would greatly appreciated, and that was the purpose of the feast. Count Lionel notices his zealots are at the door of Robert's Abode, and they ask why he is there; Lionel replies that Robert is the one who unleashed him from the Amazonian Temple, and that they are already allies, as evidenced from Lionel making gold armor for him. Meanwhile, once Robert has settled a trade route with all nine of them, he notices an unidentifiable object levitating. As it turns out, aliens have planned to invade the planet. According to ''The Wiki, extraterrestrials normally let anyone who has the high ground live, so Robert decides they should get to the rooftops of the city. Cyan eats an apple while investigating, and notices an alien spaceship beaming them up. Robert confronts the visitor piloting the alien spacecraft, but he says he is rescuing them from the other aliens, and lands on a skyscraper with a gap blown through the top. The extraterrestrial tells them to get some food, weaponry, and armor from the chest, and they somehow find a way to share it. Robert jumps out of the UFO and onto the building surface. He then finds another ghetto with a ladder attached and climbs up. His brothers then proceed to follow. They find their first mothership, and get in the tractor beacon. Robert throws a frag grenade into it, and tells them all to jump down, but risk dying. However, it turns out that the boots are magical and will make them fall like Quills. Robert continues through the city with his brothers, and they find that Jestro the Bard and Mitt the Diplomat use construction vehicles in a building to lower Stairs for them to walk over. They find the second dropship, which is being filmed by a VNN helicopter. Boyce realizes that A. They need to save the world from the aliens. B. They will get on VNN again. So, the brothers build a pillar of cracked rock Bricks and Terrence fires a fire aspect gun at the front of the UFO, and then they destroy the column with pickaxes in attempt to not get blown to smithereens, and succeed. The brothers then find the third flying saucer, which is much about twice the size of the previous ones combined, but it crashes into a towering corporation building, destroying much of the glass it is made of and setting the structure alight, as well as murdering everyone working at the company and the aliens inside the USO. Robert realizes the aliens are infuriated that he is winning against them, and fly away. Robert forms an allegiance with everyone in Flakerot for saving the city. However, by the next night, a VNN chopper crashes into a company skyscraper and sets it alight, implying that the aliens are back. Trivia * Despite being released on Thanksgiving 2016, only the first half has anything to do with Thanksgiving, even then it is never refereed to as so, due to the fact that Christopher Columbus was not born during the middle ages. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three